


Coffee Shop Inspiration

by FanPersoning



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Artist!Zach, Coffee Shop, M/M, Meeting, Original Character - Freeform, Owen is Bi, Zach Is Gay, Zach Makes A Friend, Zach is a flustered teen, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanPersoning/pseuds/FanPersoning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being forced to visit his aunt on an island full of dinosaurs was not Zach's idea of fun, but as an aspiring artist it could be an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> All talk about art is limited to my own experience so don't kill me if its wrong.

Zach cursed under his breath, another pencil gone. Damn! He knew he was pressing too hard but to actually snap two pencils in half was a totally new experience for him. Normally he could keep his pressure under control, it was something he had to learn early on because he tended to get emotional when drawing. Today however, his control was out the window. Zach was siting at a table in a cafe ‘people watching’. He had noticed earlier that day that drawing people in motion was a lot harder than he used to think and while his other skills had improved this was the thing he had trouble with the most. So here he was, watching people, in a dinosaur themed cafe. It wasn’t the most interesting place on the island but it took a while to ditch his brother and aunt’s assistant. 

His family didn’t know about his love for art, they didn’t even know he was looking at universities with amazing art courses. Zach had told them he was taking art classes when he had just started but, somehow they had forgotten. He didn’t mind it though. The drawings and paintings he kept in his room were… private. Most of them were more emotional than he had been in years. Under his bed were stacks of sketchbooks filled with dark, thick, messy lines, but a few were more thought out and careful. Emotion is a big part of being an artist but Zach wanted to learn the rules and become as skilled as he could before he challenged what the world thought art was. 

The buzz of the cafe was relaxing, and made him think about his favourite place to go with his girlfriend. She was an artist as well and Zach thought thats why they clicked to well even if he didn’t love her. He didn’t really love anyone, aside from his brother and mother. His father was a difficult topic for him, but also a great source of inspiration and had fuelled some of his favourite pieces. 

Zach looked around the store and spotted a man, really more like a god, and the boy knew he had to draw him. The man was sitting at a table talking with a woman. The conversation seemed oddly intense for the calm, happy environment. Zach flipped to a new page in his sketchbook and started roughing out the lines of the table and the man’s torso. He sketched out the man’s body and Zach’s eyes moved to the man’s face. He whispered a quiet “Damn.” marvelling at the man’s neck and jaw. The amateur artist had drawn a lot of attractive people but he was really captivated by this man’s features. After drawing some more, trying to do this man justice, Zach looked back at the man. 

“Shit!” Zach cursed loudly. 

The man was looking back at him! Zach slammed his sketchbook shut and scrambled to grab all his things that were scattered over that table top. He looked up at the table again and the man was still looking at him, and smirking! Now the woman had realized that her companion was no longer paying attention and she moved to turn around. Zach jumped from his seat and quickly left the cafe. 

As soon as he was out the door he started jogging towards the hotel. Zach had been caught drawing people before but it was usually girls his age and he could flirt with them until they left, or the one time he was sketching a ridiculously in love old couple and when they realized they invited him over to hear their love story. It had been sweet and even the girls hadn’t been that bad. 

“I’m done.” Zach grumbled. He made his way back towards the hotel. He needed to get away from the crowds of people and maybe die in a hole somewhere. The island was pretty big there must be some pretty decent holes on it or maybe he could just find a nice dinosaur to eat him and end his embarrassment. The elevator to his floor was long and boring. He was squished in between an old man who smelled like cheese and a short, angry looking woman that kept mumbling to her self. Have tourists always been this weird? Hell if Zach knew. The doors opened with a ping and he pushed his way out of the small space. 

Zach opened the door to his room and rolled his eyes. The middle of the room was piled with dinosaur themed merchandise and their bags. Gray must have come back at some point with Zara to drop off the things he had bought when they first got there. His little brother definitely did not need anymore dino things to put in his room back home but that wasn’t Zach’s problem. Gray was happy and Zach didn’t give a damn what their parents would say about it when they got back. 

Realizing he hadn’t eaten yet Zach picked up the room service menu and flipped through it. He decided he didn’t really care what he ate as long as it got here soon so he just ordered the first thing on the menu. He ordered the food and then flopped down onto the big comfy bed. The teen pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped through his texts. He had one from his aunt’s assistant, who knew how she got his number, which he ignored, and several from his girlfriend. Zach wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anybody so he threw his phone across the bed, rolled over and glared at his art bag that he had dropped on the floor. He wanted to finish his drawing before he forgot the man’s face, although Zach doubted he would forget him, but more than that he wanted a nap. 

Zach yawned. Nap. Yeah, he needed to rest before he got dragged off to see the dinosaurs by his little brother.


	2. Dinosaur Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist block hits and Zach goes out to see the easiest source of inspiration. Dinosaurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited it at all. I just wrote it and I wanted to get it to you guys as soon as I could. Tell me what you think.

Artist block sucks ass. 

Zach has been sitting in the hotel room since he woke up from his nap two hours ago and he hasn’t done anything. He had woken up a little while after he had fallen asleep to the sound of knocking at the door. It had been room service and he had thanked them and eaten before going back to sleep. 

He made sure everything was right. He ate, set up his art stuff, made sure he had the right light for drawing, but still he couldn't finish anything. He thought he would take the time Gray was spending at a dinosaur show with Zara to finish some of his old sketches. ‘Well…’ Zach thought ‘That’s obviously not happening.’ He stood up from the desk he was sitting at and tossed his pencil onto the floor angrily. He grabbed his hoodie and bag that were laying on his bed and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him. 

The elevator was crowded once again so Zach pulled his earbuds out of his pocket and shoved them into his ears. He plugged them into his phone and played music that was probably too loud to be healthy, but Zach didn’t care. He wanted to get out of here. He needed to go somewhere he could breathe. Being in the hotel room all day was suffocating and it was killing his artistic vibe,though, he would never say that out loud. He needed to feel free for a bit. The elevator pinged and the sweaty tourists filed out excitedly. Zach put his hands into his pockets and strutted out with the confidence that only listening to loud music give you. 

He had about an hour left before he had to meet Gray, along with Zara of course, back at the hotel room for dinner. Zach thought that he might go out and see some of the attractions to get some inspiration. He might as well since he was stuck here anyway. As a teenager that grew up with the knowledge that dinosaurs now lived again he couldn't care less, but, as an artist he was curious about these creatures. Where they as vicious as his parents grew up believing? Were they tame like the other tourists claimed? Zach grabbed a brightly coloured paper map off of a small stand as he walked out of the building. He unfolded it and skimmed it quickly. The Gyrospheres were probably the best idea. He would be able to take pictures for reference or do a couple quick sketches. He closed the map after he found an easy route to the ride. 

Zach spent the better part of a half hour trying to weave his way through the crowds. He put the hood up and shoved his hands into his pockets in annoyance. He hated crowds. They were always too sweaty and loud for him. After walking around for a while he finally found the line to the Gyrosphere. He only had to look at the map again once, not that he would ever admit that. Zach looked at the giant line in front of him, his lips quirked into an almost smile when he realized he wouldn't have to wait. Thanks to the VIP passes his aunt gave him and Gray they didn’t need to wait in the ridiculously long lines. Zach walked past the line and tried to ignore the curious and few jealous stares. The awkward teenager part of Zach wanted to walk quickly to the front to get it over with but the other part wanted to smirk a little bit and gloat the tiniest bit. The awkward teen part won in the end and Zach moved towards the front of the line and showed the guy at the front, who couldn't be that much older than he was, his wristband. 

“Just you?” The guy asked. Zach nodded and the guy seemed relieved. He smiled and waved for Zach to follow him. The employee lead Zach to a sphere with a girl already in it. She was on her phone smiling with typing quickly. The girl had dark hair that was pulled into a messy bun and was wearing a blue tank top under an open jean jacket. She looked up and slipped her phone into her jacket. 

Zach turned to look at the park employee but he was gone. “I guess you’re riding with me.” The girl said once Zach turned around. “They’re not supposed to let people ride these things alone.” She gave him a small smile and stuck out her hand for him to shake. Zach thought it was weird. Most people his age didn’t shake hands, at least he thought she was his age. He shook her hand and looked at her carefully. Yeah. She was around his age. 

“Zach.” He shot her a quick smile. 

“Rachel.” She replied cheerfully. Zach climbed into the big clear sphere. He gave the sphere a once over out of curiosity. It had a stick in between the seats, he assumed for controlling it, and a small screen in front of the controls. He unzipped his hoodie making himself comfortable slipped his bag off and put it onto his lap. He fished his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. There were a few messages from his girlfriend and from his mom. He usually was good at texting people back but he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with them. Zach sighed, turned off his phone, and shoved it back in his back pocket. 

The ride started and Zach took over the controls. The ride started off pretty awkward with neither of the teens making any move to break the silence. The scenery was nice. They passed lots of healthy green vegetation but so far no dinosaurs. The sun was shining brightly overhead and in the glass ball it was kind of getting hot. Zach Wanted to take off his hoodie. 

“Can you drive this thing for a sec?” He asked. Rachel tucked her phone under her leg on the seat and took over the controls. 

“Yeah! After you’re done can you help me out?” Zach wiggled out of his hoodie in a totally masculine way if you asked him and nodded. The atmosphere in the Gyrosphere seemed to relax a little. After Zach was free from his hoodie he turned to Rachel who was focused on controlling the giant glass ball.

“Okay.” He said announcing that he was ready. She turned to him and handed him her phone. 

“Can you take a picture of me? Quick!” Zach noticed they were surrounded by dinosaurs! He took Rachel’s phone from her and waited for her to adjust her position in the seat before snapping a few pictures. He handed her the phone back and turned to look at the dinosaurs more carefully. If Gray was here he would know exactly what they were and every little detail about them, Zach thought to himself. He pulled out his phone and took some pictures to use for reference later or to send to his girlfriend. 

“Thanks!” Rachel said after they were in a place where she didn’t have to try not to hit the dinosaurs. “Can I drive for a bit?” She asked Zach. 

“Sure.” He said casually but he was actually grateful. Rachel had been pretty focused when she was driving and she probably wouldn't notice him quickly sketching things. He didn’t want to pull out his sketchbook because it was too much effort and it took a while to shove back into his bag. Instead he took his phone out of his hoodie pocket and flicked through it until he found the right app. Zach wasn’t really big on digital art but he had to admit it was convenient to do rough sketches on his phone. 

After doing a few rough lines the little screen by the controls lit up. It said the ride was over and they had to return to the main building. 

Rachel sighed and slowed down the Gyrosphere. “How do we get back? We just keep going this way right?” She asked him. Zach wasn’t done. He didn’t want to go back to the busy crowds or the hotel room just yet and he had only seen a few dinosaurs.

“No we can stay out a few more minutes.”


End file.
